


straightforward

by pastafrola



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastafrola/pseuds/pastafrola
Summary: Juza has his shit together pero Banri no y al autor le gusta poner comas por todos lados.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	straightforward

“Los opuestos no se atraen.” Había dicho Banri, hace lo que era, probablemente, unas semanas atrás, como contestación a los comentarios ávidos de su tropa, era algo infantil, pero Omi, orgulloso, había podido parar la pelea sin la necesidad de usar esposas por primera vez. En lugar de gritos, el espacio en la sala de práctica se había visto reemplazado por el silencio incriminatorio de Juza, Banri y, también, de Izumi, quién no parecía entender demasiado pero que se había acostumbrado.

Y aunque sonase estúpido respecto a su situación, Banri seguía manteniendo su comentario.  
Porque, y esperaba sea cierto, no había forma ni lugar remoto en el que pudiese estar interesado de Hyodo Juza.  
Sí. Era gracioso. Tal vez. Pese a lo contradictorio, el castaño reconocía estar, quizás, constantemente con su imagen rondando su mente, quizás, persiguiéndolo, tocándolo, tratando de llamar su atención. Quizás, reconocía aún no poder superar su primer encuentro, haber terminado dentro de una compañía de teatro gracias a su pequeña y muy peligrosa obsesión con el contrario y... tal vez por eso, haberse encontrado con una pasión que cambiaría todo lo que alguna vez le habría importado. Quizás, y aunque lo hiciera avergonzarse, reconocía estar feliz de haberlo conocido, y llegaba al punto de la dulzura y cursilería en el que Banri se sentía asqueado.  
Por supuesto, si había algo innegable de entre ellos dos, es que no muchas cosas podían verse como compatibles. De hecho, Banri no había podido encontrar nada en lo que pudiese reflejarse en él, y eso, más allá de unirlos, parecía solo fomentar la violencia.

Las palabras que había soltado en aquella práctica volvían a él. Y para la mala suerte de Banri, o más bien, de su orgullo, no solo la situación sinó sus sentimientos parecían estar queriendo negarlo cada vez más.  
Allí estaban, ambos, conscientes uno de el otro, en la plena oscuridad de la madrugada y demasiado cerca.  
Banri podía sentir el aroma de su cabello y Juza, en su lugar, podía oír los constantes suspiros del castaño.  
Suspiros que solo le confirmaban algo; estaba despierto y pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

Aunque, era cuestionable.  
¿Realmente pensaban lo mismo?  
La mayor parte del tiempo, para Banri, pensar en una persona se trataba solo de atracción, de algo tan limitado como tener oportunidades o no, y luego, olvidarlo, era usualmente más simple de lo que le parecía a la mayoría, y sin embargo hoy, pretender que alguien no le gustaba provocó en él solo un dolor de estómago lleno de vergüenza, de orgullo y de confusión.  
En su lugar, Juza parecía estar más quieto de lo normal, más sensible y más atento de lo que jamás se había percibido. Había podido reconocer con el tiempo que sus enojos y envidias se pudieron convertir en amor y que aunque no hubiese absolutamente nada que pudiesen compartir al cien por ciento, las actitudes infantiles, arrogantes y obsesivas del castaño se le hacían igual de interesantes y atractivas que su facilidad al actuar. Había logrado en su momento hacer lo que Banri aún no podía; construir con palabras sus sentimientos, reconocerlos como propios y, como una huella característica, mezclarlo con toda su pasión y su honestidad. Si no fuese algo tan caóticamente impropio de Hyodo, ahora mismo sostendría una muy tierna sonrisa... o lo hacía por dentro, o fuera, porque después de todo, la oscuridad cubría su falta de vergüenza.

Banri volvió a suspirar, esta vez, con el doble de pesadez, cubriendo su cabeza entre las sábanas mientras trataba de no despertar a quien suponía estaba durmiendo.  
Juza le devolvió el suspiro, sin siquiera pensarlo, y solo provocó que el castaño de hundiese más en la almohada.

—Settsu.—Se oyó en un muy grave susurro.  
Ah, es entonces cuando se deberían aclarar ciertas cosas. Ni siquiera Hyodo podía anticipar sus propias palabras. Su naturaleza sencilla y directa lo hacía simplemente exteriorizar sus sentimientos y debilidades sin pensar en las consecuencias. Después de todo, era la misma cualidad la que lo haría luchar hasta el cansancio por ser correspondido.  
Y aunque, de hecho, la mayoría pudiese pensar lo contrario, pensar en que embotellaría esos sentimientos y los ocultaria en su closet. Juza se sentía dispuesto a vocalizarlo, y, como usualmente era, no tenía nada que ocultar... que no fuesen dulces, al menos.  
—Me gustás.—Le siguió. Sencillo, sin una pizca de todo el sentimiento entre las palabras, pero siendo una verdad al fin y al cabo.  
La cama rechinó leve casi al instante, se pudo oír un caos de sábanas mientras se erguia y como respuesta, el tan empedernido joven terminó con la almohada del castaño clavada en el rostro.  
—¿¡Qué- No- Daikon?!—Banri, de hecho, no dudaba ni siquiera un poco sobre las palabras del contrario. Casi podía sentir su pecho arder y, muy por dentro, estaba feliz. Algo.

—¡Oi! ¿¡Qué hacés!?—Las palabras de Juza se oyeron amortiguadas por aquella almohada.

—¡Yo también!—Soltó entonces, el castaño. Pero ni siquiera pudo pensar en que de hecho su respuesta no tenía coherencia. ¿Lo había podido hacer? ¿Había sido capaz de vocalizar sus sentimientos? Aunque eso fuese un muy triste y mediocre intento de respuesta, por fin lo había dicho, y creía ser incapaz de jamás repetirlo. Para su suerte, a Juza le parecía suficiente, y aunque fuese una frase sin sentido en el contexto, había logrado entibiar aún más su rostro.  
A esa altura, ambos sentían solo el ardor de sus mejillas, el cosquilleo en el pecho y sus corazones latiendo fuerte.  
Un silencio correspondiente a un crimen logró formarse en el dormitorio, amenazó con arrancar de ellos la vergüenza y se sintió liberador. El sonido de las sábanas se oyó por última vez, el tímido movimiento en el que el castaño tomaba su almohada, se acostaba y ambos, tan tontamente como podía sonar, terminaban atónitos y mirando el mismo techo.

Era algo cómico, a este punto. Después de dos años de rutina, tanto la Autumn Troupe, como Izumi y, en general, todo Mankai, había tomado como costumbre despertar a las cuatro de la mañana gracias a sus gritos y peleas. No era, en escencia, una muy agradable costumbre, pero al menos se sentía cálido, y ese calor, como siempre había sido, venía de ambos.

El sol se filtró en la mañana, dando en la cara de dos yankees trasnochados que, sonando tan ilógico y pasteloso como se veía, habían logrado conciliar el sueño mientras se tomaban de las manos.


End file.
